Donnie's Potion
by Xanderlove
Summary: Donatello has been secretly working on a potion to make April love him, but he had no intention of using it. That is until a chance accident with Mikey and a skateboard takes that choice out of his hands.
1. The Beginning

Donnie's Chemical Calamity

An April/Donatello TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Fan Fiction

By

P. Aaron Parent

Started:

January 14, 2017

Introduction and Disclaimer

After binge watching TMNT on Hulu these last few days, I was intrigued and saddened by the friendship/romantic relationship between Donatello and April. Then I thought of a what if, or alternate timeline story. What if Donnie got so lonely and desperate, and deep in his obsession over April he did something he'd never do otherwise? For example, make a love potion that really works. Now I don't plan on making him a total creep, this may be a comedy of errors that end up with a happy ending for both Donatello and April. We'll just have to see, as I'll be writing this more or less as the ideas come to me.

As for the standard disclaimers. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters, places or situations therein. They are own exclusively by Nickelodeon Studios and Mirage Comics. This is a pure work of fan fiction written for my and other people's enjoyment on the fan fiction online archive ). Please don't sue me, I don't have the money. Finally, as this revolves around a love potion of sorts, love potions generally don't work, so don't attempt anything dealing with this potion, it is fiction and probably wouldn't work in the first place.

Well, that's all, I hope you enjoy this tale. I am as ever...

Obediently yours,

P. Aaron Parent

1.

 _I was stupid to try this, even Mikey would laugh at me if he knew what I was doing._ Donatello looked grumpily at the canister filled with April O'neil's mutated DNA while holding an eyedropper filled with a mysterious chemical. _Making a potion keyed to April's DNA to make her love me is beyond stupid, and I'm supposed to be the smart one on the team._ He squeezes the eyedropper into April's DNA cannister and watches in wonder as a cloud of pink smoke issues from it and makes the greenish liquid turn a bright red. A knock on his lab's door nearly makes him drop the DNA.

"Yo, Donnie, you in there?" Donatello sighs as he hears the gruff voice of his brother Raphael. "Yeah, Raph, I am. What's up?" Donnie smiles inside as he thinks of how many times he's pulled his bothers out of dangerous situations with his smarts. Kraang, Foot Ninjas, mutated horrors of science, robots, anything and everything. "April and Casey are here to join us on patrol, you coming?" Inwardly Donny growled at the mention of Casey Jones, friend of April and their ally in their fight against the Foot Ninjas and the alien Kraang. _Why doesn't Casey just go and leave April alone already? He's like an annoying leech you can't get rid of_. He looks at his concoction longingly, contemplating using to try to drive a wedge in between that budding relationship. He hangs his head as the horror of what he's considering crosses his mind. "Sure Raph, I'll be ready in a minute, just got to put something in the safe."

Donnie picks up his experiment and walks to the door that leads from the lab to the garage. As he walks out he doesn't notice his younger brother Michelangelo skateboarding right towards him. Unable to stop in time, Mikey collides with Donnie making him drop the cannister all over himself. "Mikey, watch where you're going, you made me destroy months of work!" Michelangelo looks at his brother sheepishly, "Sorry, bro, guess I'm excited about going out to bust some Foot or Kraang tonight." "That's all right Mikey, but that could have been dangerous." He grabs a rag from the tool chest near the ShellRaiser to towel off. "At least it didn't do anything to me, and it doesn't smell bad. Don't need another shower." "Yeah, not with April here, right?" Mikey's teasing causes Donnie to blush. "Yeah, sure Mikey, sure." he tries to hide his head to hide his blush.

Mikey and Donnie walk into the living area together teasing each other to where Splinter, their Sensei stood with April, Casey and the two other turtle brothers Leonardo and Raphael. As Donny passes by April, he didn't notice her stiffen up as the chemical concoction Donnie was working on reacts with April's body chemistry. Nor did he notice that stiff posture change into one of a gaze of love and focused lust towards him as Leo handed out patrol assignments.

"Alright guys, we got a long night tonight." Leonardo begins to give out the patrol assignments to the 'Turtle Crew' as Mikey likes to call the team that includes their teen human allies in his more goofy moments. "Mikey and I will take the docks, been hearing about some footbots, prowling around there, can't keep from keeping an eye on Shredder." Donnie starts to notice the intense stare from April and looks at her in a quizzical manner. "Raph and Casey will take the purple dragon area of downtown. They've been trying to start a gang war." _Did April just blow me a kiss?_ Donnie looks at wonder at April's seemingly odd behaviour. _It's gotta be my imagination._ "Donnie, you and April, go and stakeout the TCRI building, the Kraang have been overly active lately. I'd like to know what they're up to." "Sure thing Leo." Donatello replied to his patrol duties with a smile. _Perhaps I can find out why April is acting so weird._ "Come on April, maybe we can crush some Kraang just to keep it from getting boring." "Sure, Donnie, let's go." _Did April just wink at me?_ Donatello just shook his head in wonder at that thought. _No, she doesn't like me like that, she's made that clear._

Donatello grabbed his bo staff, and April her razor fan as they exit the lair. They only walk a few meters through the extensive New York sewers before they said a word. "Donnie, can we talk for a minute?" April broke in on his woolgathering. "Yes, princess...oh, I'm so sorry." _Blast it, I always forget she hates talk like that when I'm not thinking about it._ To his surprise she smiled, "Don't worry about it, Donny, I'm used to it. In fact I'm starting to like it when you call me that." If he had been hit with one of Splinter's pressure point attacks, he couldn't have been more knocked flat. "Starting to like it? Okay then...what's on your mind April?" April takes a deep breath and takes his free three-fingered hand in hers. "Do you remember when we were hiding out at the farmhouse and that bigfoot got a crush on you?" Donnie, only nodded sheepishly at the memory of that female bigfoot teaching him a lesson about love that he never forgot. "When you said you understood how I felt about you, you didn't, not completely." "Um, what do you mean April, you're human and I'm a mutant. That part's true, how could you love me?" April rolls her eyes in exasperation. "You know something for a know-it-all ninja turtle, you can be really dense sometimes. I'm a mutant too, and you also forgot I kissed you that day." Donnie, thinks back to that day, "Yeah...but you only did that to make me feel better right?" "Ugh," April growls in frustration, "no, you shell-brained moron." She throws Donnie for a loop as she kisses him hard and passionately and hard. "I love you, and I never had the guts to tell you until now." Donatello was dumbstruck at her admission. _This can't be natural...could it be that experiment, the love potion I was working on?_ "Come on April, what would Casey say if you acted like this?" "Donnie," April replied, rolling her eyes, "Casey's a good friend, but that's all he is, despite what he thinks. You've always been 'my mutant'." Outwardly, Donatello was accepting this, but inwardly he groaned. _I know I wanted her to be mine, but not like this...what am I going to do?_

 _(Author's Notes: This is only the first chapter, and there will be an obvious consummation, but I really don't want it too soon. If anyone reads this, could you drop me a message about suggestions where I could go. I'll take anything you like as long as it moves the reluctant romance forward. PAP)_


	2. StakeoutAmbush

2.

On the dark streets of Manhattan there is an unnatural calm tonight as two unusual figures stake out a skyscraper from the roof of an apartment building. April and Donatello are checking out the Kraang base of TCRI, so that the inevitable invasion doesn't happen anytime soon. However its safe to say that their minds aren't totally on the task at hand at the moment. After April revealed how she felt about Donny, he's feeling very annoyed at himself at the moment.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ Donny berates himself because of the "love potion" he was fooling around with. _I never thought it would work, it was just a little fantasy chemical work up. If Mikey hadn't have crashed into me this afternoon while carrying that beaker this wouldn't be happening._ He's so intent on his internal battle, he hadn't noticed April getting closer to him.

"Donny, what's the matter? I know you feel the same way I do." April is mystified by Donny's attitude from her confession of love. _How can someone so brave, strong, handsome and smart be so dumb sometimes?_ she asks herself as she inches closer to him, taking his hand.

"That's not the point April." Donny replies, not taking his hand away. However what he was going to say was interrupted by a squad of Kranng erupting up onto the roof from the street below. "Kranng has found the makers of noise near our base." The lead droid said to his fellows. "Yes Kranng, they are the creatures known as Donatello and April O'Neil." Without out another word the droids started firing their laser guns. Donny and April started defending themselves valiantly against the android squad, but one snuck behind Donatello and shoots him in the back, knocking him out despite his turtle shell.

April turned around just in time to see her "man" get knocked out. "You dirty rotten cowards! You knocked out my boyfriend!" With the rage of a mother bear and the speed of a leopard, April started to take out the entire squad of remaining Kranngdroids one by one. Her razor sharp fan and limbs flashing in the moonlight at a speed that even Splinter would have envied during their training sessions. She fights like a woman possessed, defending the man she loves.

Unobserved behind April Donatello comes to, watching in admiration and awe at her fighting skills, but still out of it and unable to move. After the fight is over, April turned and saw the newly conscious Donnie.

"Donny, are you okay?". She kneels down to inspect any possible damage. "Yeah April, just a little stunned.". April grabs him into her arms. "I was so worried baby, I mean when you got shot...". Donatello in response to her tears holds her tighter as she sobs in fear then starts to look surprised as she feels her kiss his neck, then cheeks and finally ending on his lips. "I love you you handsome mutant turtle. I never want to lose you.". April starts to drown him in passionate loving kisses.

 _My dream come true is right here with me,_ Donnie thinks as he feels April's hot young body rub against him, _how can I take this away from myself?_ He experimentally runs his three fingered hand up to one of her firm breasts. "Oh yes, Donnie...touch me." April moaned as her handsome turtle strokes her breast as she keeps kissing him. "I love you so much." April melts into his arms as she kisses him for what seems like hours.


End file.
